Detective Wolf
}} Detective Wolf is one of the minor characters on Devious Maids. Biography 'Early Life' Following the murder of maid, Flora Hernandez, a boy by the name of Eddie Suarez is arrested, having been seen holding a bloody knife after her corpse collapsed into the Powells' pool. The police contact his mother, Marisol, and she rushes to the police station immediately where Detective Wolf alerts her of what happened. 'Season 2' After visiting Nicholas in the hospital, Marisol leaves his room where she is approached by two detectives: Detective Wolf and Detective Figueroa. The latter introduces himself and his partner, and tells Marisol that they'd like to talk to her about the car that ran Nick down. Marisol tells him that it's nice to meet him, but says that now is not a good time. Detective Wolf says they can come back at another time, but time is of the essence with hit and runs. Marisol decides to check and see if Nicholas is up for it. She then heads back into his room while the two detectives wait. Marisol asks Nick, and he says it's fine. However, due to all the pain pills, he thinks that she is talking about something else and states he is sorry for killing him. Marisol is shocked and confused, and Nick falls asleep. Marisol heads out of the room and tells the detectives that Nick is not up for it. They agree to come back the following day and then walk away. Marisol, however, is a bit nervous. She looks back into the room at her husband, not knowing what to make of all of this. Detective Wolf and Detective Figueroa stop by the Deering home, wanting to build a timeline of the night of Nicholas' accident, then asking Marisol if she knows the time of when her husband left for his run. She states she fell asleep in bed reading, thus meaning she doesn't remember; she asks if Nick can tell them, to which they reply he doesn't remember much. Seeing as how it's a big property, Wolf asks if they have security cameras, to which Marisol replies they do, and proceeds to lead them to it. She pauses at 9:05PM, where Nick is seen exiting the property gates. Wolf thanks Marisol, and she proceeds to lead them out, adding for them to not hesitate to call if they have any other questions. Figueroa states that he does have one, asking if Marisol can think of anyone who would want to hurt her husband. This shocks her, and the detective states usually someone would slow down the moment of impact, but there were no skid marks on the road, "Indicating this hit and run was deliberate," Wolf adds. Marisol appears more shocked now, but is calmed down by Figueroa that at this time it's just a theory; the two officers then leave. Later on, however, Marisol goes back to check the video footage and discovers it was indeed Opal, but when she goes to call Figueroa, Opal shoots herself in the head right in front of her. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 211 02.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters